


Iron, Chargers, and Windmills

by galapagos



Series: Cadash and the Inquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash recruits the Iron Bull and his Chargers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron, Chargers, and Windmills

“You’re a spy and you told me?” Cadash shook her head, “You’re either terrible or you’re really good. I rather suspect the latter.”

The Iron Bull laughed, “Yeah, well, you’d find out anyway. Best to be up front with this stuff.”

Cadash grinned, “True. Mostly.”

Cadash had not told the whole truth about her past. Yes, they knew she’d worked for the Carta but she’d told them she’d worked exclusively on the legitimate side. This was not entirely true. Cadash had been in charge of the legit business in the Free Marches but she also had fingers in a lot of shady pots.

She looked The Iron Bull up and down for a moment. He was much taller than Hera was - had been, and he was a good fighter. The Chargers seemed a decent mercenary squad. They could be useful for jobs the Inquisition would need to keep on the down-low but needed military force.

“Fine. You’re hired.”

“Great! Krem, get everyone packed up. I’m going with the Boss.”

“We just opened the barrels,Chief! Can’t pack those up!” The young man called, grinning.

“They have time, we’re not leaving until tomorrow and what do you mean you’re coming with me?” Cadash asked, hands on hips.

“You don’t just get the Chargers you get the Iron Bull, as a front line man,” the qunari grinned, “I’ll handle anything, the bigger the better.”

“Ah,” said Cadash, with a small smile, “Bring on the monsters then? _If thou art afraid, away_  
 _with thee out of this and betake thyself to prayer while I engage them in fierce and unequal combat._ ”

The Iron Bull laughed, “Yeah, I guess it’s an appropriate quote. I don’t intent to tilt at any windmills, though.”

Cadash laughed, that response reminded her very much of Hera.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Chapter VIII of Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes.  
> I headcannon a similar tale exists in Thedas.


End file.
